


I warm his skin, he warms my heart; My Stiles

by Emaisnialleraf



Series: Derek and Stiles growing together after season 6. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, After season 6, Cold Weather, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, OTP Feels, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Derek, True Love, Writing doodle, i love scalia, mentioned ghost riders, not edited, pack meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Derek isn't gonna let anyone or anything hurt his mate; Stiles is off limits.orThe pack is having a meeting to discuss the future of Beacon Hills on a cold afternoon and Stiles doesn't dress appropriately for the weather.





	I warm his skin, he warms my heart; My Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with fluff that getting these one shots out so quickly is unreal and unexpected as well as making me smile every time I think about them.
> 
> Once again I do not edit my work because if I read over it before I post it I will change too much and I don't want to do that.  
> This is part of my series and all these stories are in order time wise, but do not need to be read in order because they are random scenes that don't correspond enough to make a specific timeline.
> 
> Please enjoy, leave me feedback!  
> Thank you,  
> Ema.

It really was a chilly morning, temperatures lower than normal and sky darker than the normal bright blue. Although these facts were true, the teens beliefs that he should do everything he’s told was even more on the line of truth. They had been leaving the loft in order to meet up with the pack and of course he was dressed in his normal **thin** plaid shirt, thanks for the mention Derek, another **thin** t-shirt, we get the point, and skinny pants that were **not** going to keep away the wind from biting into his skin. True or not, he would not let Derek be right and quickly made his way toward the camaro, getting in his normal seat and immediately turning the keys in the ignition. Adjusting the music he smiled, All Time Low blasting through the speakers as he began to softly tap his fingers against the window and wait patiently for Derek to follow suit.

The moment Derek got into the car he threw a hoodie onto his boyfriend’s lap, not even bothering to say anything as he slid on his seatbelt, began to check his blind spots and shifted his car into first all while turning the music down to a normal volume.

“Derek.”  
“Yeah?”  
He shot a quick gaze at the teen, eyebrow raising gently as he waited for Stiles to speak, causing the other man to sigh and begin to fold the sweatshirt in his lap.

“Nothing. Stop turning down my music! It’s a really good song and I wanna let the neighbors know!”  
“You’re lucky I even keep the CD in here.”  
“Yeah, you can say what you want but the last four times you tried taking out I snuck it back in.”  
“You didn’t sneak it back in, I let you. I could hide it-”  
“Where? In your underwear drawer? We all know I go in there.”  
Stiles just watched out the window, oblivious to Derek’s glare as he grumbled something about personal space.

“Where are we meeting anyway?”  
“Diner down the road.”

“Ooh! Can I get a-”  
“Do you really need a milkshake at 1 in the afternoon, Stiles?”  
“When else?”

Looking back at his mate he smiled, nodding his head in confirmation as he laid back comfortably in his seat.

 

They held small conversations during the short 10 minute ride, parking in the closest spot as the rest of the pack started pulling in as well. Derek got out first, racing around the front of the vehicle and opening the car door raising a growl from Stiles as he crossed his arms.

“You cheat! If you used normal speed I could totally get that door open first!”

Derek just smiled widely, turning to raise a hand at Scott as he and Malia headed over toward their car.

“Whatever, grab the hoodie.”  
Stiles did as told, with backtalk included, and shut the door before grabbing Derek’s hand. As they walked toward the other couple they noticed Theo at the door walking toward them with his hands tucked into his pockets.

“They said they would have our table ready in 10 minutes, you guys just wanna chill outside so we aren’t crowded in there?”  
“Sure, you guys head toward those benches and I’ll be right there.”  
They nodded at their alpha, heading across the parking-lot in the direction Theo just came from. Stiles immediately followed suit, letting go of Derek’s hand as the older man opened his back seat and started grabbing whatever it was he was getting, telling Stiles to save him a spot. Giving him the ok, the teen quickly picked an end seat and smiled as everyone began opening conversation.

“So, the new hunters all got away but argent says he knows a couple of his buddies who can help us track them down. I think we can handle the closest ones and let them take care of the rest.”  
Liam nodded at Scott, “Good. I can’t miss anymore school, I haven’t even been back since this whole thing ended.”  
“Sound familiar?” Lydias tone was directed at Stiles, making the teen frown at being the center of attention, just kidding.

“Listen, me dropping out was my choice. I wanna stay here, work at the station with my dad. You guys are still here too!”  
“Well we all know I’m going back to my school, Malia is too. I guess only girls are able to get their heads outta their asses and move on.”  
Scott growled gently at the words, raising a grin from Lydia as Derek finally got to the area and sat down next to Stiles. As the conversation continued back into a more serious topic Stiles pouted as Derek grabbed his hand and began sliding his gloves on.

“I agree with Scott,” the wolf stated as he slid the glove on completely, reaching for the teen’s next hand, “we need to make sure some of us stay in order to keep the hunters out and the people in charge in prison.”  
“You’re just saying that so you and Stiles don’t have to be apart from each other.”  
“Actually, we really do need to have people here. That's actually something I wanted to talk about while we are meeting.”  
“Who did you have in mind?”  
“Well obviously me and Stiles, Liam will still be here with Mason, and honestly i’m sure Peter won’t be going anywhere any time soon.”  
He let his hands come up to rest on the top of the table, one holding Stiles’ tightly within his own as he gaze stayed stuck on the pack’s.

“What about me?”  
“Well, Scott. I think we all agree you should go with Malia.”  
“Wow Derek, way to pace yourself!”  
Malia look nervous as Lydia spoke, turning to look at Scott with worry in her eyes.

“Scott you don’t have to go with me, you can stay here. I don’t need-”  
“Really? That's um, I didn’t think about it like that.”

He turned to catch eyes with her, smiling softly as she nervously laughed at his response.

 

From there they continued talking about Scott and Malia, waiting the last few minutes before they were called inside to eat. Stiles jumped up first, cheering as he ran inside and toward the area set up for all of them to eat. Rolling his eyes Derek stood back, letting the pack ahead of him and looking around the benches to make sure nothing was forgotten by anyone.

 

Taking orders were easy, everyone getting something simple as Stiles happily slipped his gloves off and stuffed them in Derek’s jacket pocket.

“Thanks for the milkshake, babe.”  
Derek let his eyes roll again, feeling as if they’d eventually roll into his brain and never return, at least then he wouldn’t have to see Stiles’ smug face even if it was kinda cute.

 

_(After the diner)_

“What do you mean moving? The loft is huge! We don’t need to be smack dab in the middle of Beacon Hills!”  
Stiles let his arms spasm in all different directions, pouting about the change in conversation as Derek continued to slide the hoodie he packed over the teens head.

“We can talk about it later, it was just a suggestion.”

“You don’t make suggestions! I don’t wanna move- Stop- geez, Derek!”  
He began to groan, words silencing as the just let Derek maneuver his hands back into the gloves from before.

“I swear you’re like my dad!”

“Well feel free to call me daddy.”  
Stiles let his jaw drop as the man kissed the top of his head, straight faced and once again silent as a beanie was slid over Stiles’ hair and he began to walk out of the diner. Caught up in the moment the teenager noticed he was the only one left, opening the door after the alpha and running out the doors.

“Wait! Da- Derek!”


End file.
